Because Of Bambi
by XunLu04
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary/ GS/ HUNHAN/ NC/ M!


**'** **BECAUSE OF BAMBI"**

Main Cast :

SeHun

Lu Han

Genre : ?

Length : Oneshoot

 **Warn : GS! NC! NewBie! Ide Pasaran!**

BRAKK!

Pintu sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru dibanting dengan keras oleh seorang gadis cantik. Gadis caktik tersebut terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya mengabaikan seorang lelaki yang sedang kesusahannya mengejarnya sambil membawa kantung belanja memenuhi kedua tanganya yang tak lain adalah milik gadis cantik yang sedang merajuk dan dengan teganya meninggalkannya dengan belanjaan sang gadis yang tak sedikit.

"Lu !.. Sayang!.. Tunggu" ugh.. belanjaan sang gadis benar-benar berat. Apa saja sih yang dibeli rusa liar itu ?. sang gadis tak memperdulikan teriakkan kekasihnya. Sang gadis berlalu begitu saja memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan sang Eomma. Masih dengan bibir kerucut dan hentakkan kaki yang berantakan sang gadis langsung menaiki tangga dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya disertai bantingan pintu.

BAMM!

Sang _Eomma_ hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuaan gadis satu-satunya keluarga lu tersebut.

" _Eo_.. Sehun-a ?, apa itu ? belanjaan rusa liar itu lagi ?" Tanya Nyonya Lu dengan bosan..

"Ne _Eomma_ , _Eomma_ dimana Lulu ?" Tanya Sehun dengan napas yang terengah sambil melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya. Sehun benar-benar lelah. Setelah berjam-jam rapat dengan para direksi di perusaannya kemudian disusul dengan rengekan sang gadis yang tiba-tiba ingin berkencan. Berakhir dengan mengelilingi sebuah pusat belanjaan bersama sang gadis. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

"Rusa liar itu ada disarangya kamarnya, apa yang terjadi ? kenapa Rusa liar itu terlihat kesal ?" Tanya Nyonya Lu penasaran.

"Luhan kesal karena tidak bisa membeli boneka Bambi keluaran terbaru. Sebenarnya kami akan membelinya tadi, tapi aku mengajaknya makan terlebih dulu, ketika kami kembali boneka itu sudah tidak ada. Begitulah _Eomma_ "

"anak itu benar-benar, _Eomma_ heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan rusa liar itu"

" _Eomma_ , aku akan melihat Lulu dulu" pamit Sehun,

"Tunggu Sehun-ah" Nyonya berjalan ke sebuah laci kemudian mengambil sebuah kunci di dalamnya, _kunci cadangan kamar Luhan. "_ Kau pasti akan membutuhkannya" ucap Nyonya Lu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih _Eomma_ " setelah menerima kunci tersebut Sehun langsung menuju ke kamar gadis pecinta rusa yang terletak di lantai dua.

Dan benar, pintunya terkunci. Bersyukurlah Sehun punya calon mertua yang sangat baik.

Begitu pintu terbuka Sehun langsung disambut oleh sebuah bantal yang melayang kearahnya. "PERGI!" dan teriakan kesal yang tak terelakkan dari gadis rusa. Si gadis benar-benar kesal, dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki albino itu ditambah _Eomma_ nya yang selalu berpihak pada si albino. Ugh, sebenarnya yang anaknya aku atau albino itu _sih_ pikirnya.

"Lulu Sayang…" rayu sehun sambil berusaha menghindari bantal-bantal yang berterbangan ke arahnya.

Grep,

Sehun berhasil menangkap pergelangan sang gadis yang tengah mengamuk itu

"Yak! LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU! LEPASKAN" sang gadis terus memberontak membuat kesabaran Sehun mencapai limitnya.

BRUKK!

Sehun mengunci pergerakan sang gadis dengan menindihinya. Namun sang gadis masih terus berontak, membuat Sehun benar-benar kesal.

"DIAMLAH LU!" bentakkan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan mematung. Luhan bukannya sedih dibentak oleh Sehun, Luhan hanya terkejut karena Sehun sangat jarang membentaknya, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Luhan tau, Sehun tidak akan pernah membentaknya kecuali jika Luhan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dan sekarang Luhan sadar, dia sudah keterlaluan sekarang. Sehun pasti sangat lelah bekerja seharian dan dia juga sudah membuat Sehun berkeliling seharian. Tapi Luhan masih tetap kesal. Gara-gara Sehun dia harus kehilangan boneka Bambinya, dan harus menunggu satu bulan sampai boneka Bambinya di produksi kembali. Luhan kesal. Titik.

"Aku tau aku salah!, tapi gara-gara Kau aku harus ke-.."

Luhan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Sehun telah membungkan mulutnya dengan ciuman panas disertai lumatan yang menuntut. Ciuman Sehun semakin dalam seperti akan memakan habis bibir Luhan. Luhan terus berontak membuat Sehun semakin ganas menciumnya. Kedua tangan Luhan masih ditahan oleh Sehun di samping kepalanya. Pergerakan Luhan membuat air liur yang entah milik siapa mengalir dari bibir Luhan hingga ke lehernya dan kasur dibawahnya. Satu gigitan terakhir dan Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Namun tetap tidak melepaskan tangan Luhan dari cengkramannya. Sehun sudah tidak menindihi gadis tersebut. Sehun duduk tepas diatas vagina Luhan.

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh menciumku. Aku sedang kesal denganmu."

Sehun tidak memperdulikan protes sang gadis. Tangannya berusaha menyingkap _sweat-shirt_ sang gadis.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?!"

"aku ? membuka bajumu"

" _Andwe_! Sekarang menyingkir dari tubuhku!, kau bahkan tidak dizinkan untuk menyentuhku sampai boneka bambiku berada ditanganku, apalagi membuka bajuku."

"baiklah, jika kau tak mengijinkanku untuk membuka bajumu. Aku masih bisa memasukimu tanpa harus membuka pakaianmu" jawab Sehun disertai seringaian _Ahjusshi_ mesum yang sangat menjijikan bagi Luhan.

" _AND_ -" terlambat. Sehun kembali menindihi gadis tersebut, membawa kedua tangan Luhan keatas kepala Luhan. dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Sehun benar-benar sangat ahli dalam hal cium mencium. Luhan tidak membalas ciuman Sehun membuat Sehun kesal. Sehun menggigiti bibir bawah Luhan membuat Luhan memekik pelan dan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan tersebut digunakan Sehun untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Sehun menginvasi mulut Luhan semakin liar. Hingga Luhan tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Sehun dan sesekali melenguh pelan.

"Ahnn.."

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, namun tidak beranjak dari tubuh Luhan.

"Lihat siapa tadi yang tidak ingin kusentuh, hum ?" ucap sehun dengan suara serak lembut disertai kekehan ringan.

Luhan kembali tersadar, dan mulai berontak kembali. Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kukungan Sehun dan berakhir sia-sia.

"Bersiaplah Lu, dan jangan mendesah keras-keras, Eomma bisa mendengarnya" bisik Sehun tepat dibibir Luhan, sesekali bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan ketika Sehun berbicara. Menimbulkan getar-getar halus diperutnya yang menggelitik libido nya untuk naik.

Bibir Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangan Luhan Sehun genggam dan Sehun bawa ke atas kepala Luhan. Ciuman panas Sehun terputus ketika Sehun berusaha melepaskan dasinya yang memang sudah longgar. Luhan masih terengah-engah karena ciuman Sehun, tanpa sadar Luhan menutup matanya ketika Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya seperti akan menciumnya. Namun Luhan tidak merasakan sebuah ciuman, melainkan tangannya yang terikat dengan dasi lembut Sehun yang merupakan hadiah darinya ketika anniversary mereka yang ke lima.

"Kenap menutup matamu ? Kau berharap aku menciummu lagi ? aku mengikatnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau akan berontak lagi"

"brengsek kau Oh sehun! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang…"

Setelah berhasil mengikat tangan Luhan, Sehun kembali merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecupi leher Luhan, Sehun mengecupi leher Luhan sambil sesekali menjilatinya. Karena gemas, Sehun menggigiti leher Luhan dan menjilati bekas gigitannya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan yang tampak sangat kontras dengan kulit mulus seputih susu milik Luhan.

"Ahnn.. " Sehun tersenyum sambil terus melesakkan ke leher, Sehun tau Luhan pasti sudah sangat terangsang sekarang. Sehun kembali mengangkat tubuhnya tapi masih menduduki Luhan tepat di atas vagina Luhan. penampilan Luhan benar benar kacau, rambut berantakan bibir bengkak dan merah, pipi yang merona karena terangsang, dan beberapa bercak merah di lehernya. Namun pemandangan tersebut terlihat sangat sexy dimata Sehun. Bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka karena Luhan sedang berusaha menghirup udara dan mata sayu yang masih berusaha mendelik kearahanya. Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki Luhan.

Sehun menyingkap baju Sehun sampai ke atas dada Luhan sehingga menampilkan pemandangan paling sexy dimata Sehun, dada Luhan yang masih terbalut bra berwarna hitam. Bra tersebut terlihat sangat kekecilan, payudara Luhan seperti akan tumpah karena bra nya tidak sanggup menampung payudara luhan yang bulat dan terlihat sanga kenyal. Sehun meremas payudara Luhan pelan yang mendapat reaksi protes dari Luhan, bukannya berhenti Sehun malah meremasnya semakin keras.

"Akh.. akh.. Se- Sehunahhh.."

"Sst.. jangan keras-keras Sayang, _Eomma_ bisa mendengarnya. Kita bisa langsung dinikahkan besok pagi. Aku sih tidak apa-apa malah bagus. Aku jadi bisa memasuki kapanpun aku mau" Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di belahan payudara Luhan dan menjilati pipi payudara Luhan. Luhan bersusah payah menahan desahannya bukannya Luhan tidak mau menikah dengan Sehun, tapi Luhan baru saja memasuki tahun ke empat di kuliahnya. Dan mereka juga sudah memutuskan untuk menikah setelah hari kelulusan Luhan.

"Eheummhh..."

Sehun menggigiti nipel Luhan yang masih terbalut bra. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Luhan tersiksa. Nipelnya yang telah mengeras dari tadi bergesekan dengan kain bra yang kasar menimbulkan friksi aneh yang mendebarkan. Luhan dibuat merinding hingga ketulangnya. Isi perutnya seolah teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Membuat dibawah sana semakin basah. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang tersiksa. Sehun semakin menggigit dengan keras dan meremas payudara Luhan yang satunya lagi.

"Akhh.."

"Ohh.. Se- Sehunnah.." Luhan mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya. Semuanya terlihat memutih dimatanya dan kepalanya benar-benar pusing diselimuti gairah.

Sehun sudah sepenuhnya tegang, tapi Sehun masih belum puas menghukum kekasihnya yang sudah membuatnya kesal seharian. Sekali-kali membuatnya tersiksa tidak masalah sepertinya. Sehun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

Sehun menyingkap rok model rok tenis Luhan ke pinggangnya dan menampakkan celana dalam hitam Luhan yang telah basah sepenuhnya dibagian vagina Luhan. bahkan ada sedikit cairan yang merembes mengenai seprai dibawahnya.

"Wow.. kau sudah sangat basah Sayang. Kau yakin tidak ingin kusentuh ?"

Tangan sehun mengusap vagina basah Luhan yang masih tertutupi celana dalam. Gerakan tersebut membuat cairan Luhan semakin banyak keluar. Luhan semakin menahan desahannya dengan menutupi separuh mukanya dengan lengannya yang masih terikat. Sehun mencubiti klitoris Luhan dibalik celana dalamnya. Tubuh Luhan melengkung merespon godaan Sehun. Sehun terkekeh melihat respon Luhan sebelum akhirnya menarik sisi celana dalam Luhan kesamping dan memasukkan jari tengahnya.

"Mmmmhh… hmm…"

Jari Sehun menggoda Luhan, Sehun sengaja menusuk dengan pelan membuat vagina Luhan semakin gatal. Sehun menambahkan jari telunjuknya dan melakukan gerakan seperti gunting yang membuka didalam vagina Luhan. Sehun semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan jarinya hingga Sehun dapat merasakan vagina Luhan yang berkedut dan menambah tempo tusukanya dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dengan satu tarikan menggagalkan orgasme Luhan yang benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Ngaahh.."

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis karena rasanya benar-benar tersiksa ketika kau akan sampai namun Sehunmalah menghentikan rangsangannya.

Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar. "Ini hukuman untukmu Lu, Kau seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Kau tau aku sangat lelah setelah menemanimu menjarah isi Mall. Aku bahkan tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Aku sangat lapar tadi sore. Kau sudah memiliki bambi itu Luhan, ya.. walaupun warna bola mata bambi itu berbeda. Demi tuhan Luhan… bahkan kau bisa membuka museum dengan semua koleksi bambimu"

Luhan yang sedang merenungi semua ucapan Sehun yang sayangnya benar. Dia seharusnya bisa lebih pengertian dan lebih dewasa diumurnya yang sudah 21 tahun.

Sehun tau Luhan sudah menyadari kesalahannya diam-diam tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Luhan yang tidak terlalu kencang. Jika saja Luhan berusaha untuk membuka ikatan tersebut pasti akan langsung terbuka. Luhan saja yang berpikiran bahwa ikatan tersebut tidak bisa terbuka. Sehun tidak mengikatnya dengan kencang karena tidak ingin menyakiti gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Sehun beranjak berdiri membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkan celana sekaligus celana dalamnya hingga kejantanannya terbebas. Sehun kembali ketempat tidur dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Sehun menyibak celana dalam ke sisi kiri dan melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam vagina Luhan. Luhan yang masih melamum memikirkan kesalahannya terkejut ketika Sehun langsung bergerak dengan cepat dan terkesan agak kasar. Luhan akan berteriak jika saja Sehun tidak melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Luhan semakin mendesah keras dibalik senyumannya mengabaikan Eommanya yang mungkin saja bisa mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku bisa memasukimu tanpa harus menelanjangimu" ucap Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya menyerang Luhan. sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menjawab dengan desahannya.

.

.

.

"Mereka benar-benar gila, tadi sore seakan bisa saling membunuh sekarang malah …. Ah. Kepalaku. Yeobo cepat hubungi orang tua Sehun dan juga hubungi Seo Jin untuk mengurus pernikahan mereka, kita nikahkan saja mereka besok"

Ucap Nyonya Lu sambil memijit kepalanya.

Tuan Lu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dan mulai menghubungi orang tua Sehun dan juga menghubungi Seo Jin, adiknya yang bekerja sebagai WO untuk mengurus persiapan pernikahan Sehun Luhan secepatnya.

 **-End-**

Omg.. aku nulis apa ini. Oneshoot pertama, NC pertama.

Sorry kalau nggak nge feel, ini bener-bener baru pertama kali aku nulis ginian.

Okay,, aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.. tangan masih gemeteran gara-gara ngetik ginian.

 **Review juseyoooounggg**

 **Kritik dan saran juga di tunggu.**

 **Bye**

 **-Leep the faith-**

 **-Lestarikan FF HunHan yang semakin langka-**


End file.
